Our Britannia High
by iheartjez
Summary: It's the middle of their first year at Britannia High and it seems like everyone's, somehow, gotten themselves into trouble but...hold on, is that really Jez? What on earth is he doing? .this begins after episode 4.
1. Chapter 1 Claudine

"Who do you think you are exactly Lauren?" I stared her straight in the face, searching her eyes. She think's she's better than me, I had no proof but I didn't really need that to be sure. I had a woman's intuition.

"A human I guess?"

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes. Did she think she was funny?

"Well if you want details Claudine, I am pretty sure I'm of the female gender because well I get this thing every month you see-"

I pushed my hand out to stop her. "That is so unsophisticated."

"And so barging into someone else's room and asking 'who exactly do you think you are Lauren?' is perfectly acceptable behaviour?" Lauren asked, mocking my voice in a very over-acted way.

I sat myself down on her dresser chair and turned to look into the mirror. _Oh goodness, my lipgloss smudged! _

"Be careful, I just asked a question." I smoothed my finger over my lip, and turned around in the chair.

"Well what did you mean by it?"

"I just want to know exactly what you've got, that I don't." I smirked a little at her. Didn't she ever try to take care of her appearances? Her hair could honestly use a lot of work.

"Huh?" Lauren looked puzzled. Poor dear, she looks that way alot.

"So that I can get it, and then Danny will have to choose me." I smirked a bit more. Could she not see how fun messing with her was?

"Get out Claudine." I stood up from her chair and walked myself back to the door.

'Fine, be that way then. Don't forget you need to have that lift perfected by Friday or Stefan's going to crack it. Luckily Danny and I have it mastered perfectly." This time Lauren smirked. It really wasn't a good look for her....but then again, what was?

"Oh Claudine, I know you. You think just because you may get to touch Danny in the studio that I'd be over the top jealous, but I'm not, because I get him to kiss me whenever I please." She poked her tounge out at me and rolled over on her bed. How immature can she get? I left after that, but not before explaining very clearly to her that she really ought to consider what the clothes actually look like before buying just anything off the rack. That seemed to put her in her place.

What did she know about me anyway? It's not like she knew what my life is like. It's not like she ever asked.

I sat down on my bed and scooped Mr Jingles, my teddy bear, into my arms. "You know who I wish you were right now, Mr Jingles? Danny.....hmmm." I pushed my teddy to one side and rolled over. From this angle I could just make out my face in the mirror. What didn't he like? I was obviously loads more pretty than Lauren. Honestly, comparing me to Lauren would be like comparing Fearne Cotton to Madonna.

So what does Fearne Cotton have that Madonna doesn't, that made Danny like her so much? Uh, I mean what does Lauren have that I don't?

"This is the most stupid situation! No one is ever better than me, at anything. So why is she? I mean I would probably understand it if she was tall, thin and blonde. Or if she was a wicked singer, dancer or actress. But she isn't! Ugh, she isn't any of those things! She's boring and plain with a completely unflattering manner and unsophisticated style. She's not talented, she can't do her make up properly and she's got bangs! Ugh!" I reached behind me, grabbed Mr Jingles and threw him at the mirror. I watched my reflection wobble for a second and sighed.

"I hate love. All the fairytales said it was easy, that true love always works out. 'Happily ever after's' and all that jazz. But no princesses in the story are ever rejected for the girl who works part time at a restaurant that nobody likes!"

*knock, knock*

"What is it?" My voice was still sounding gruff and grumpy. _Not too good for the image_. I stood to open the door but Lola had already come in.

"I just like, heard a bit of shouting. I was wondering if you were like, ok?" She smiled one of her dazed smiles. She was a bit sweet, I'll give her that. And probably the closest friend I'd ever had, and we weren't even that close.

"hmmm... I'm fine. If you can call being rejected 'fine'." Lola sat on the end of my bed and grabbed my waist in a hug.

"It's alright Claudine, Lola's here to make you happy."

I didn't really want a hug. I didn't really like hugs. 'But she's trying....' I told myself.

"Er, thanks." She released me and I sat down next to her.

"So what'll it be? Movie or makeover?" Her eyes were suddenly bright and if I wasn't going mad I would have sworn her hair frizzed up even more at the word - 'makeover.'

"Honestly Lola, it's fine. I think I might need a bath-"

"Whatever, I bought the new release Mariah Carey make up set today. Well, mama sent it over, but anyways, I can always use it all on myself." She giggled. "What a fun idea, makeover myself!"

"Mariah Carey, you say?" She nodded. "Well, that might not be so bad." I smiled. One day I knew girls like Lola and I all over Britain, and probably even the world, would be getting excited about the new release of Claudine's 'total fabulosity' makeup range. _One day...._

"And after, we can go to lunch. I heard Danny in Lauren's room when I came past and they're going to this Chinese place that sounds good and-"

"You know Lola, sometimes you're actually brilliant. We would see Danny there, with Lauren looking totally drab and me looking, well, stunning. He'd have to break up with her because he'd be so infatuated with me!" School girl fantasy, I know. But a girl can dream.

"I am? Thanks!" She reached over and pulled me into a hug again. _Claudine, you really need to reign in the compliments. People will think you like them. _She was hugging me so close now my vision was almost completely blurred by her mass of hair, which smelt particularly good. I'd have to remember to ask her about her shampoo...


	2. Chapter 2 Lauren

"Can you believe her nerve Danny?" Danny sat across from me at the small table he'd reserved in our favourite Chinese restaurant. He gave me a dazed look.

"What babe?"

I growled inwardly and gestured behind me. "Claudine..." I muttered under my breath. He slid out of his seat slightly to get a look behind me, and obviously saw Claudine and Lola sitting two tables away.

"What is she thinking? Is she out to ruin everyone's lives, or just mine?" Danny didn't answer. I knew it was a rhetorical question but surely he had some response. He was still looking at their table. I waved my hand infront of his face, completely disgruntled.

"Need something Lauren?"

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes. "Maybe something stronger to drink." I mumbled picking up my glass and swirling the juice around.

"I don't get you..."

"Danny, you are my boyfriend. We are out, on a date and you're staring at another girl! Well, it's not just any girl, it's Claudine. Claudine, who not only hates me but wants to steal you away from me! How do you think that makes me feel?"

He bent his head in to kiss me, but I pulled my head away. Ugh, I was so not in the mood. I felt his

hand touch mine. "Babe....Lauren, I'm sitting here with you aren't I? I'm not over with Claudine. Chill out, alright?"

"I think that's about the worst thing to say to me right now I-"

"I was only thinking she looked a bit fit in that dress..."

My mouth fell open. Fantastic. Congratulations Claudine, you've won the 'How to make another girl feel insecure about her relationship' award. I stood up from my chair and picked up my purse.

"I'll see you later Danny."

"Oh wait, Lauren!" He was getting up after me. I picked up my pace, I didn't want to be around him. He can go make googily eyes at Claudine for all I care, I just wanted out. I walked past Claudine's table on my way to the door and let my hand drift slowly past her table, knocking the standard resturant flower vase over and into her lap.

"Oops, sorry." I smiled and turned to walk out the exit door. How low could she get? I wasn't an idiot, I knew she only came here because she'd somehow found out Danny was taking me. I turned back to Claudine, I was already at the exit by now. I covered my mouth, attempting to hide my laugh. I never meant for the water in the vase to splash all over her, honestly! She glared at me while Lola was trying to dab at the water with her napkin and I just smiled.

I opened the door and stepped outside. It was a bit drizzly today, at least the weather had some eympathy for my feelings. I was walking down the street back towards the house when I saw Ronnie sitting at a bus-stop. I sat down beside her on the seat. It might make me feel a bit better to talk to someone neutral.

"Hey Ronnie."

"Lauren! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came from lunch." What? It wasn't a total lie. "So, what are you up to?"

"Just going to do some shopping actually, but it was nothing major."

"Oh ok. Well, I better be heading back to the house. I'm pretty sure Jez and BB are going into school this afternoon to record some of their radio stuff. I offered to help them out..."

"Jez is going to be there?" I sighed inwardly. Ronnie really needed to open her eyes, if her crush with Jez went much further she'd only be setting herself up to get hurt.

"Well, it is partly his radio gig and all."

"Wicked, mind if i tag along then? It will probably be good for you to have a girl to chat to anyway..."

I gave her a look. "What do you mean?" We got up from the station seat and she headed over to a bin to spit her gum out.

"Only that after fighting with a boyfriend all the girls in the movies want to chat with their girlfriends and stuff. So I thought I could help." She smiled one of her happy smiles that made her eyes sparkle. Her hair, in its usual ponytail down one side of her head was swept back with the wind as the sounds of an oncoming storm echoed.

"How did you-"

"Oh come on Lauren, since when have you ever gone anywhere without Danny lately? Seeing he wasn't around, I just guessed."

"You're sweet Ronnie." She smiled again. "Well lets get back quickly, I hate getting wet."

By the time we got back, our clothes and hair were soaking and I was sure that I had developed a sore throat. Nevermind, I thought, all part of a bad day.

"Jez? BB? Can we take the tube please? It's pouring out there-" I started yelling in the foyer.

"We're not going in today Lauren, its too wet and I can't be bothered to go out." Came BB's voice from the lounge. I walked in to see Jez and BB on the floor with a pack of cards.

"Or go home." Jez chimed in, smiling his cheeky smile.

"Fine." I grumbled. Ronnie sat down next to Jez and asked to be dealt a hand. I really wasn't in the mood for anymore games, I already had my fair share of those with Claudine and Danny.

"I'm just going to take a bath." I was halfway up the stairs when Ronnie told Jez she'd be back in a minute and ran up behind me.

"You're not going to mope today Lauren. You are better than that, come on..." She dragged me up the stairs. I swear I heard BB laugh. I'd get him for it later.

"Ronnie what on earth do you-"

"Makeover!"

"What!?" She'd dragged me into my room and pushed me down onto the bed. "No, no! I do not do makeover's! Go join Lola's club for that, not mine."

"Come on silly, don't you get it? A whole new you will make you feel better AND keep Danny interested!"

"But, that's stupid. I don't want to change myself for a bloke."

She turned away from me and started rifling through my dresser draws, pulling out handfuls of makeup and accesories and throwing them onto my bed.

"I never said anything about 'changing yourself' Lauren! Don't be so uptight! I just meant making a few minor improvements, that's all."

"Then what's with the hair straightner?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Minor. It's not like I'm cutting your hair or anything."

"So, you do actually know how to use these things don't you? I mean properly and all..." She gave me another offended look.

"I have a few more talents away from the Britannia High cafeteria you know!"


	3. Chapter 3 Ronnie part 1

I felt my leg shaking, but I was pretty sure it wasn't me shaking it.

"Ronnie!" Someone whispered harshly.

'No!' I thought. Whoever is shaking me and talking to me can just wait. _It's just a dream. _

"Ronnie?"

Nope! _Not real_. I can keep on sleeping.

"Ronnie! You're on my shoe!"

I opened one eye. Blonde hair and blue eyes were in my face, trying to pull something hard from behind my back so I turned my head to look at it. Sure enough, it really was a shoe.

"Sorry Jez." I mumbled. Then something clicked. _Oh holy bananas!_ Jez was kneeling in front of me and I didn't even want to think about how icky I probably looked. I smiled shyly and suddenly covered my mouth with one hand. Oh darn, I forgot about my morning breath!

"Whats wrong? Are you ok?" Jez put one hand on my arm and rubbed it gently. I could feel myself blush bright red at his touch. He could be so sweet. I just hoped he couldn't feel my goosebumps.

"Mmmhmmmm" I nodded.

He smirked and got up from my side. "Well bugger off the lounge then, I want to see what's on."

"Typical boy..." I mumbled and sat up to make room for him. I'd stayed later than I thought I would with Lauren last night and she'd said I could crash on the sofa. It had not even crossed my mind when I accepted Lauren's offer that I might get to spend more time with Jez! But I'd really have to remember to carry a toothbrush with me more often.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I whispered. When Jez looked at me with those big blue eyes, I could practically feel the blood rushing through my veins. As much as I wanted to stay next to him I got up reluctantly and wandered upstairs to the bathroom. Obviously Jez was an early riser because everyone else were still in their rooms. "I wonder what time it is?" I cleaned myself up as best as I could then went back downstairs, Jez was still were I left him.

"Hold on a minute Jez, what are you doing here? Don't you live somewhere else?"

"Don't you?"

I gave him a look. "The same as you." He answered, his eyes glued to the morning news.

"What? You slept over?"

"Yep."

"Where exactly?"

He looked over at me. "In Lola's room. After you and Lauren crashed BB, Lola and I played cards in her room."

"Oh." Despite the idea of him sleeping in another girls room, my heart started thumping when he looked at me. I felt a twinge of jealousy. I didn't want to show him that his news hurt me. I went into the kitchen. "Breakfast?" I called out.

"Just some toast love."

My heart did a backflip. "Ok."

I know it was stupid to feel like this about Jez. Everyone, and by everyone I mean Jez's friends, look at me as if I'm something to pity. I just know that there's something different about him, something special. And anyway, it was my problem. I put some raisin toast I found on the cupboard into the toaster and put the kettle on. Nobody else has to worry their little heads about it. If I chose to crush on Jez, I would. _But if only he could see it. See me._ Sometimes I deluded myself into thinking that Jez claiming himself as 'gay' was just a way to rebel against his father. Then I think that I must be mental because for one; that's not living in reality and two; I am in no way smart enough to come up with such an analogy and have it to be right!

"Morning Ronnie, d'you sleep ok?" Lauren had one hand on my shoulder. Her hair was still straight from my efforts last night, but I would have to reapply her makeup. "Yeah, like a baby. Toast?"

"Nah thanks. I'm a cereal girl." We smiled at each other. I didn't know what she was going to do about her Claudine and Danny situation. But Danny was a smart boy, surely he knew that Claudine wasn't right for him.

"What are you doing here?" Speak of the devil.

"Morning Claudine, toast?"

"No thank you." She walked over to the fridge. "Oh, can I make a lunch order now Ronnie? I'd like a salad sandwich with-"

Is that all she saw me as? A lunch lady? "Oh grow up Claudine."

She smirked and I just poked my tongue back at her. "What is it with people poking their tongue's at me?" She grumbled. I saw Lauren behind her smiling from ear to ear as she made silly faces at Claudine's back.

'I don't know Claudine, maybe it's just an immediate reaction to your face."

"Ohhh harsh for first thing in the morning aren't we Ronnie?" Jez said stretching between me and Claudine to the toaster, pulling one piece out and popping it in his mouth. His eyes were wide accusingly but I could see his smile. _He smelt so good...._

"Immature." I heard Claudine mumble as she went back upstairs.

"You know Ronnie, you make damn good toast." Jez grinned again, sending my heart fluttering. He made my blood boil like no other boy ever had. I nodded dumbly again and went to butter my own piece of toast, wishing I was as witty as he was because then I might be able to actually say something intellectual around him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren with a concerned look on her face. She was the closest friend I had here. Maybe if I told her my side of it she'd understand.

"Hey Lauren?"

"Mmmhhmm"

"Can we talk later?"

She narrowed her eyes curiously at me. "Yeah sure. We could walk to school together if you'd like?"

I nodded and took a bite from my toast. Jez had walked away by now and it seemed stupid to say it, but I wanted him back here in the kitchen with me. I took another bite.


	4. Chapter 4 Ronnie part 2

"So what's so important?" I watched Lauren flick some hair behind her shoulder as we walked out the door of the house. She looked really pretty with straight hair and my lipgloss.

"Uh, can we wait til we're out of earshot Lauren? I don't much feel like explaining it to the world."

"It?" She looked curious.

"Oh come on!" I pulled on her jacket sleeve as we made our way out to the street. When we were a few houses down she stopped and tapped me on the shoulder.

"My shirt looks good on you, you know."

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." I kept walking.

"Well..." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well what?"

"Ronnie! You've got me so curious now. What's this all about?"

I sighed. "Lauren you're my first real friend I've made here. I mean, BB and Danny and Lola are all nice but, I feel close to you. I hope you don't mind me saying that."

She smiled. "You're a good friend too."

"Well, I actually wanted to explain to you about..." I looked out to the road when I felt my cheeks blushing. _This is so embarrasing._

"hmmm?"

"Jez." I whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Jez."

"Sorry I didn't quite-"

"I said Jez, Lauren!"

Her smile faded and she gave me her pity look. "Ronnie I-"

_Here we go._ She was going to burst into a lecture about how I shouldn't be letting my feelings get carried away and that I should really be smarter. I didn't want that, that wasn't what this was about.

"I am not telling you this Lauren because I want a lecture!" She looked a little taken aback. "I am just explaining this all to you. You told me all about Claudine last night, and Danny. I just wanted it to be my turn."

She put her hand on my shoulder again as we turned a corner. "I'm sorry Ronnie. Do you want to continue?"

"Lauren you're the first person I've ever talked to about this, although I'm sure its obvious. I really like Jez, and I am not mental. I know about his preferences. I'm just sick of the way people look at me when I'm around him. It's like they know how I feel, and they're sorry for me. I hate it!"

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that."

"It's okay." I smiled at her. It was a bit of a weird moment. We'd stopped walking because we were waiting to cross the road. Lauren was looking at me as if she was unsure whether to hug me or hit me over the head for being an idiot. She smiled back.

"So, how do you feel about him?"

"It's weird. Actually, it's dead crazy. I feel like such a mental person but when I'm around him my heart beats so fast, I blush and get butterflies. I never know anything interesting or smart to say, and it makes me feel so stupid because he's incredibly smart. I just always want to have him around." Lauren looked straight ahead as we walked. I could tell she was probably trying to process everything.

"But doesn't it, well I don't know, feel odd to know he's gay? It's just you seem to be waiting for him to make his move with you Ronnie, but it's not going to happen."

"You never know..."

"Ronnie!" She groaned and her eyes went wide.

"Well you do never know!" I shrugged. "I'm dead serious about this Lauren. I know it's a bit deluded but, I've always wondered if I just tried..."

"Tried what exactly?" Her voice was pretty serious.

"I don't know!" _Kissing him, maybe..._

"Look, I am not sure about this Ronnie. But, I think that there's not too much harm in trying. I'd help you but only in the background! I don't want Jez knowing I helped try to corrupt him."

"Huh?" Was she always this confusing?

"Well, you're only going to continue stewing over your feelings for Jez and wondering what could be if you don't try doing anything to see how he feels. So I'll help you, as a friend."

"I-I..." I didn't know what to say. Did I really want to do it? Wasn't it just better to pretend?

"We're here now. I have dance with Stefan first up and we're doing this mega-hard choreography! I haven't even got the second lift for it yet while Claudine and Danny - ugh...nevermind. We'll talk about this later yeah? I have a brilliant idea."

"What's your idea?" She gave me a cheeky smile. What was she going to do? She started for the main door of Britannia High, practically running away from me.

"Lauren!" I called out. "Lauren, what are you doing?" _Oh my god_, where was she going? What was she going to get....or_ who_? _Oh holy bananas!_ My feet raced after her. "Lauren, get back here!"


	5. Chapter 5 Lola part 1

Today was going to be a great day. I could feel it. It always felt like this on sunny days.

"My Gran use to say smiling on a sunny day was better for your skin."

Danny gave me a funny look. "What was that Lola?"

"I said... oh never mind. You don't care anyway." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's not that we don't care Lola, it's just, well...we don't always understand." Jez spoke up from behind me as I stretched my left leg behind my back. I watched him in the mirror.

"Don't understand what?"

"You."

"Me?" Were they always so odd? "You guys are really weird, you know."

Jez and BB exchanged a look in the mirror. BB covered his mouth trying to stifle a laugh. I think he was about to say something but Stefan had walked into the studio.

"Right guys, first positions please! I know it's almost the last day of the week but I want this done."

Dancing. Dancing. Dancing. "I love to dance." I whispered.

"What?" Claudine asked harshly. What had gotten her in such a bad mood this morning? First period with Stefan was, well, always is amazing. Like, what was her problem?

"This is like, the best routine I think we've learnt so far Stefan!" I yelled out across the room to him as he was putting the music on. I heard BB and Jez behind me again, but I just ignored them. Stefan turned around and smiled. "Well then, perform it the best. Ready and..."

I don't think I could ever stop dancing. I mean, I have to sometimes to, you know, go to the toilet and eat and stuff. Ugh, imagine if I just danced forever and never took a shower. Ewww! You would smell so foul! Like, what would everyone think? You'd never have time to even put makeup on....

"Lola!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you right now?"

What an odd question. Was he feeling ok? I looked around the studio for a moment, then back to meet his gaze. The rest of the class had stopped dancing too. What was wrong?

"Umm, I'm in the dance studio Stefan. Where are you?"

He rolled his eyes, but I could see a faint smile on his lips. "If you're in a studio Lola, then how about you concentrate on your dancing!"

"Well if that's what you were on about, you could have just said Stefan. Why did you need to ask me where I was? Everyone can see I'm standing here - are you feeling ok?"

Stefan stopped smiling. Did I say something wrong? Why was the world so confusing all the time? It gives me a headache.

"I've had enough of this! Meet me back here after lunch." Stefan walked away grumbling, picked up his dance bag and stormed out the right hand door. Everyone looked up at me as we headed off to lunch, some were accusing looks and some were grateful. Like, what was their problem?

__________________________________________________________________________

_Dear Diary, _

_It's lunch time. I've just had dance class with Stefan. He has to be like, the best dancer I've ever seen…and the hottest. Claudine is sitting next to me at our table. She looks really grumpy, I think it's because Lauren and Danny are sitting so close together. Lauren keeps looking at me strangely. Well, that's not to say lots of people don't look at me strangely. Ronnie's eating with us today too…she's eating fish and chips but Claudine and I are eating our salads. I think salad is a much better lunch for a dancer, but Ronnie doesn't dance so she wouldn't understand. Ronnie keeps looking at me now too. They keep, like, whispering to each other. I've never liked whispering. People always tickle my ear when they whisper into it, it's very…_

"Erm, Lola?"

I looked up from my diary. Opps, I'd forgotten she'd asked me if we could talk at lunch before dance class this morning. I folded my diary and pen together and put them back in my bag. _Oh gosh and I never showed everyone my new bag! _

"Guys I like, never showed you my new bag I picked it up yesterday at-"

"Lola!" I rolled my eyes at Lauren. _Like, if she didn't want to hear about my shopping trip yesterday she could have just said._

"What?"

"I need to talk with you later if that's cool, its about erm…" Lauren looked at Ronnie quickly, and her eyes went wide. Ronnie blushed slightly. "…dancing! Yeah, that new lift. I was wondering if I could go through it with you later? At home maybe? You are the best dancer here so…"

Claudine smirked and nudged my foot under the table. I twisted my head to look at her and felt my hair spin around.

"Oi, Lola! Maybe you don't realize how much hair you have…but you just blinded me with it! Look, now I've got sauce on my jacket!" BB grumbled, poking me in the shoulder.

"Sorry, it's not like it was on purpose. Go sit on a chill sill or something."

Everyone was laughing now. _I must be like, really funny. People always laugh at things I'm saying. Maybe I could become some kind of like…dancer-comedian kind of-_

"I think you mean 'take a chill pill' Lola."

"Oh shut it Jez."

"So, Lola…dancing?"

"Uh, yeah Lauren. That's fine." I nodded to her and turned back to Claudine and gave her a grumpy look. She could be like, so embarrassing sometimes. It was like totally not my fault BB got annoyed. She knew Lauren wasn't the strongest dancer, but honestly did she really have to make fun at her? _Even I think that's a bit harsh._

"So what do you guys have next?" Ronnie asked. I pulled my diary back from out of my bag.

…_So Lauren just asked me to help her with dancing this afternoon. I think I need to do some washing because I wore my last clean leotard to Stefan's class today. should I wear the purple or the green one…well the green matches my white shoes but what about my black shoes? I'll just have to get home and see. _

"Lola!" I looked up at Danny, everyone had already started leaving the table.

"Oh right, time to go!" I smiled.

_Love Lola xxx_


	6. Chapter 6 Lola part 2

"Oh my goodness Lauren, how many times do I have to tell you to bend your knee! It's like I am talking to a wooden wall!" I reached down, grabbed her leg at the knee and bent her calf up so it was up towards her head. I saw her wince slightly at the shock.

"I think you mean a brick wall Lola." I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh, whatever! You're here to dance, so do it!" I had decided to wear my purple leotard, my black shoes and legwarmers. _Could I look any hotter? _Lauren stepped out of her pose, picked up her towel and wiped her forehead. Her fringe got swept up to the top of her head and it made her look really weird. _Maybe the fringe does suit her?_

"What are you doing? Get back into position. You were right; you do need my help for this lift. It's just so unhelpful that BB isn't here to partner with you-"

"Can we maybe take a break? There's something really big I need to talk to you about."

Something really big? _She sure knows I can't resist juicy news. _"How big? Like, 'I-can't-believe-she-wore-that-shirt-with-those-shoes' gossip or 'I-think-I'm-going-to-drop-dead-after-hearing-it' gossip?" My arms were waving as I talked and I could feel myself getting excited. It's not like Lauren ever had any gossip anyway, so what could it be? _So puzzling._

"The latter."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. What? How am I to know what a latter is? I wonder what it is…it kind of sounds like the word ladder…or maybe lather…

"Oh Lola don't make me say it. I'm sure my IQ would drop a few points if I did. I meant the second one of what you said."

_Oh. My. Actual. God. _I can hardly contain my excitement. I jumped up and down happily. "You have to spill!"

"Ok, chill first. Talk second." She handed me my water bottle from the floor and sat down on one of the couches. We'd moved the couches in the living room of the house out a bit so we'd have enough room to dance. The space looked so much _bigger _with nothing in it. It was a real transformation. I took a sip and sat down beside her. Why was she taking so long? Couldn't she see I was about to have a seizure!

"Alright now, please don't freak out when I tell you this but, we kind of need you to help us in a plan to get-'

"Whose we?"

"Ronnie and I."

My eyes went wide. "You two have been hanging around each other an awful lot. I couldn't figure out why though."

"Well, Ronnie told me something yesterday that, well, it's bloody huge actually."

I started jumping up and down on the seat but Lauren put two hands on my shoulders to settle me. I gave her a look. "Well…what is it? You're going to make me explode with waiting!"

"Ronnie's in love with Jez."

_Was this some kind of joke? _Did she think she was being funny? She got me all excited for nothing! "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well that's not all."

"Continue."

"Lola, I kind of agreed…no I kind of suggested to Ronnie that we try to see how Jez feels. Ronnie thinks he likes her back but-"

"But he says he's gay." Lauren was looking at me funny. Astounded, I think.

"What?"

"Yeah, you got it." I smiled and flipped my hair back over my shoulder. _My hair is so annoying sometimes. _

"So, why are you telling me this."

"Because I need you to help me."

"Do what?"

She turned behind her to see if anybody else was there. She looked pretty serious about it, so I copied. When she saw me, she smiled and leaned in close. I followed.

"I thought maybe we could, you know, get Ronnie and Jez alone…then Ronnie would, well, you know-"

"Kiss him?"

"Yeah."

"But, isn't he gay?"

"Well, I think he really is. But Ronnie is so obsessed with him I thought if I didn't help her do something about it she'd never get over him. This way; she'll kiss him and he'll tell her the truth face to face. It might hurt her but if she doesn't hear it from him I don't think she'll believe it. She certainly didn't take my word for it."

"So you think this will work?"

"I think so. I just need some help with the execution, that's why I asked you."

"Why me?"

"Because BB would never agree to it and of course, if we tell Jez then it won't work."

It was a clever idea. For like, not the best dancer she was pretty smart. "So what do I have to do?"

"Next week is when we have to perform this dance for Stefan, Anna and Mr Nugent yeah?"

Duh. I nodded. _How could she not remember that? Maybe she wasn't so smart…_

"I thought since Jez is your partner you could ask him to stay behind after classes to work on the dance together."

"But then, how will that help Ronnie?"

Lauren chuckled. "I don't know…I thought maybe you could go to the toilet or something during your session and then Ronnie could sneak in."

"Alright. When do I have to ask him?"

"We might as well get it over with. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Whatever, I'll do it but I don't want to like, get in trouble with Jez. I mean he's got this way of making you feel real guilty when he's angry at you and I like, don't like hurting anyone."

She patted my hand. "I know I hate the thought of Jez finding out. I don't want him to think we're trying to corrupt him or that, I don't know…that we _do _mind he is gay and we're just trying to change him. I don't want to change him, I just want to help Ronnie."

"Why?"

"I guess, she's been a real good friend to me. I want to help her too."

I nodded. Ronnie was a nice girl and so was Lauren. Together they were like, super-nice! Lauren looked at her watch and jumped up from the couch.

"Danny was supposed to be back now, I wonder where he-"

"I think Claudine said they were going to that ice cream shop on main street."

"Ugh, forget I asked."

I patted her arm this time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I'll deal with it later ok? I know you and Claudine are close."

"She doesn't really want to hurt you."

"She's got a funny way of showing it though, hasn't she?" She picked up her towel and swung it over her shoulder, heading towards the stairs.

"I'm just going to take a shower now, but thanks for the lesson and the…other thing."

I smiled a big smile at her and got up to start pushing the couches back to where they belong. "Don't worry, it's all in here!" I tapped my forehead to emphasise I understood. _Funny thing was she didn't look so assured. _


	7. Chapter 7 Danny

I didn't know what I was doing. No, that's wrong. I do _know _exactly _what _I'm doing. I'm just not sure _why_ I'm doing it. When Claudine asked if I'd like to go for ice-cream after classes I thought she meant everyone else was going too. Not just her and me. Actually I was quite shocked at the time that she would even eat ice-cream.

But no-one else was here with us. Just her and me. Me and her. _Oh crap, is Lauren going to be pissed or what. _I'm not totally ignorant. I know that Lauren is a bit touchy when Claudine is involved with anything and we'd fought just two days ago about her. We still haven't even talked about that incident yet, so why was I sitting in an ice-cream parlor with Claudine? _Great, I'm back where I started._

See, the crazy thing is I don't want to lose Lauren. Yeah, Claudine is pretty fit but she's just not Lauren. I took a lick of my ice-cream. It just didn't taste as amazing as it looked. _I really need to go home. Now. _

"I'm sorry Claudine, but I just don't think this is right. I'm going to go home." As I lifted my head up to speak to her I caught my reflection in one of the mirrors on the wall. I still looked my handsome self, but it didn't seem to cheer me up the way it used to. _I really need to go see Lauren._

"Er, why? We're having a great time." She put her ice-cream bowl on the table so she could rest her hand on mine. It didn't make me feel warm like when Lauren did it. It didn't feel right and I knew why. Because it was wrong. _Why am I still sitting here?_

"You might be having fun, but I think this is wrong. I thought everyone was invited to come have ice-cream, not just you and me. If I had known I wouldn't have come."

"Why? Because prissy little Lauren might get upset at you?" She rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly why. Maybe you don't get it Claudine, but Lauren's my girl and I like it that way."

She looked at me straight in the eye and I could see her tears. I felt bad, but what else was I supposed to do?

"I thought…I thought we had something."

I couldn't deny it. Part of me was attracted to her. "I think we might have had something too. But I'm with Lauren and the part of me that cares for you isn't as big as the part of me that cares for her. I'm really sorry Claudine I-"

She stood up from the table so quickly the chair skidded out behind her, making this loud screeching noise on the tiled floor. I winced. "No, I'm sorry Danny. You missed out on something amazing with me."

She didn't turn to leave as I thought she might do. "Can we still be friends?"

"I don't know Danny."

"I don't want to lose you as a friend or a dance partner. Do you think we could put this behind us?"

"There is no _us_." She uttered those words so unemotionally she could have been a robot. And then she did leave. Well actually it was more like push everyone in the parlor out of the way so she could get out. I felt bad. _Not as bad as I'll feel when I tell Lauren._ I didn't want to tell her because I knew she'd just get all angry and upset, and I hated making her feel that way.

I know I did the right thing with Claudine, but I still felt like a criminal. The way she'd looked at me, I must have seemed like a monster. I got out of my seat and went to the counter.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir. How can I help you?"

"Could you direct me to the nearest flower shop?" I need to get something for my girl.


	8. Chapter 8 Jez part 1

Lola has been giving me odd stares all day! Everytime a girl's walked past me, talked to me or came even twelve feet near me she'd raise her eyebrows at me. Perhaps there was some joke I just wasn't in on. Well, whatever it was, it was strange and odd. _Even for Lola's standards._

"Are you alright Lola?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." We rounded a corner of the corridor and passed by Lauren and Danny who were walking together. I waved and went to keep on walking with Lola but she'd stopped to whisper something into Lauren's ear. I looked at Danny questioningly wondering when the two had become so friendly with each other. He only mouthed "Girl business" at me. I shrugged. When the two had finished conspiring, Lauren gave me a nod and said she hoped our practice went ok.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Are you guys staying to practice too?"

Danny shook his head. "Nah, Lauren and I are going to grab something to eat." The pair were heading off down the corridor when Danny turned around again, "Hey Jez! Are you coming over for the big racing show-down tonight? It's winner takes all, and I'm sure my skills have improved since the last time we played." He mimed playing with the video game controller. _Oh, he is so going down._ "What do you say?"

"Yeah, sounds awesome. What time do you want me?"

"Around eightish." I smiled and waved goodbye as Lola practically dragged me through the door of the dance studio. I set my bag down, pulled my shoes out meaning to start lacing them to my feet but before I'd even sat on the ground Lola was talking a mile a minute.

I raised a hand up to stop her. "Woah Lola. Reign it in a second and slow down. You were talking so fast I could hardly catch a word-"

"I was telling you about the absolutely enormous fight Lauren and Danny had last night."

I rolled my eyes. "Lola, you know I'm not really into all this gossip-mongering-"

"...So I'm like, totally surprised that they're even talking to each other. It was such a loud fight. Because like, from what I heard Claudine came home before Danny even though they'd gone together, and Lauren was surprised because Claudine was crying and then Claudine was having it out with Lauren when suddenly Danny came home with flowers of all things, and then Claudine got upset and threw the flowers and then Lauren got mad at Claudine for ruining her present and then Danny tried to apologize and then-"

_Shouldn't she need to breath? Oh there we go. A breath. But, oh no now she's talking again. And resuming her extra-fast paced babble. How nice._

"Hey! Lola!"

"Yeah."

"The earth's not going to implode if you don't get every word in the dictionary out in the space of a minute. Chill."

She looked at me with that cute, dreamy sarcastic face she sported sometimes. "Whatever."

"So, how was your day?"

"Perfect. Couldn't be better. Nothing sneaky planned to happen at all." Her eyes went really wide as a smile lit up her face. I turned to look back at my shoes. _Typical Lola, nutty as a bag of peanuts._

"Great. Let's get on with it, shall we? I'm really pumped about this assesment it's-"

"No! Er, we can't start just yet. I'm sorry but I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in one second, I promise."

She was just in the bathroom five minutes ago. Maybe she had some sort of problem with- _Ugh, don't even go there Jez._ "That's fine." I walked over into the centre of the studio and began the first stretch excersise. "I'll start on my stretches."

"Cool." She mumbled as she darted out of the room. She didn't even take her handbag with her. That's quite un-Lola-ish. But, _oh well_. I pulled my left arm into a stretch across my chest.

I was into the fifth excersise, sitting on the floor with my legs stretched out when I heard the door clang. "Oh hey Lola, I forgot to tell you I heard Mr. Nugent telling Anna we were first up next week. What do you-" I turned my head around. Oops, not Lola.

"Sorry Ronnie, I thought you were someone else. What are you still doing here?" I leant over to stretch out my right side. _Tedious work, dancing._

"I had to stay behind to pull the lasanga out the oven. We always make lasanga the day before see, and then I was about to leave when I saw BB, Danny and Lauren. They said you and Lola were in here practicing. Where is she?"

She sat down on the floor next to me. I pulled myself up and crossed my legs, grabbing my waterbottle and taking a sip.

"You know Lola. If she's not in the bathroom, she's glued to the mirror."

She laughed. "Well, If you ask me I'd say you two were dead serious about this dance-thing everyone's talking about."

"It is a pretty important performance. See, umm... how do I explain it." I paused for a moment. "I guess next week is like our last chance to impress our mentors. We take it really seriously because if the panel members think we're adjusting well to the curriculum we'll pass with honours into next year."

"Ahh, so it's all about the grades." I smiled at her. I'd noticed she blushed alot when somebody smiled at her.

"So," she started to get up from the floor. She reached out her hand to help me up too. "Are you gonna show me this masterpiece."

"It's a partnered dance. I'd look like a right prat prancing around by myself."

"What am I like?" She mumbled. "Sorry, I'll wait til Lola gets back."

"No sweat, you can dance it with me." _Oh great move. Now, if she can't dance, I'm going to make her feel like an idiot._ She blushed.

"No need to feel embarrassed." I gestured to her blush, but I think it only made her turn redder. I laughed and grabbed her arms, spinning her around in a circle. "Come on Ronnie, dance with me."

"I'm a hopeless dancer Jez. I'll only step on your feet and then you'll be sorry because I'll hurt you so badly you won't be able to dance ever again." I let go off her and began to move her arms into position on my body. She was as red as a tomato. _I hope she doesn't spontaneously combust or something._

"Don't be so melodramatic. Dance."


	9. Chapter 9 Jez part 2

I couldn't describe the feelings her smile made me feel.

Or the way her laughter just, made me want to join in.

And how her hands around me felt, right.

_This is wrong. I don't feel this way about girls. _

I wasn't actually following the choreography. I know, its a shock and a horror. Stefan would be cursing at me if he was here. I was having too much fun to care. But it wasn't only fun I was feeling and it was this revelation that was making me feel alot more dizzy and weak-kneed than I should have been feeling. Something was so wrong, and yet so unbelievably right. I took my hands out of Ronnie's and went to place them on her hips to raise her up, but my hands froze.

I took a big breath and subtley pushed Ronnie from my body and smiled faintly at her. What was going on with me? I thought I knew who I was...what I preferred. I was only close to her for a few minutes and my head was spinning. This is sick. Wrong._ I must have eaten something off. _

"Thanks Jez. That was really fun and you should count yourself lucky you weren't injured." Her eyes lit up as she laughed. _Look away. _

"Welcome. Lola. Gone. Ages." _You are now officially a bumbling idiot. Can you hear yourself?_

"Are you alright Jez?" She looked concerned.

I nodded. I didn't think I could handle much more. My mind was working overtime. I couldn't seem to understand why my body was reacting like this to _Ronnie. _Ronnie! Of all people - a girl. It wasn't normal for him. No other girls had _ever _made him feel like he was dizzy just by being near him. _I'm supposed to be gay._

"Well, you certainly don't look it love. How about I cheer you up eh?" She was leaning into me. Alarm bells starting sounding in my ears. If she came another inch closer I might be able to count the freckles on her nose. Oh yep, there's six.

And suddenly she couldn't come any closer; her lips were on mine and her arms around my neck. She felt warm and soft. Her lips tasted like sweet honey. I couldn't pull away, and even though the voices in my head were reminding me of my 'male preferences', I wouldn't break this kiss for the world.

Unfortunately Ronnie had other ideas.

She pulled back and patted me on the cheek. It seemed to snap me back to reality. _That kiss was wrong. So wrong. _I shut my eyes and rested my forehead on hers. I could feel her breath tickling my nose.

"You do know I, well, bat for the other team Ronnie."

"I know."

"Then why-"

"Because I needed to, for my own sanity. I thought, I hoped that if I kissed you that maybe you would fall in love with me too." _Hell. She loves me?_

"I'm sorry Ronnie." I opened my eyes to see a tear running down her cheek. I went to wipe it away but she stepped back.

"I'm not something to pity Jez! Yeah, I'm in love with a gay man! I'll shout it from the bloody rooftops if I have to, but even that's not going to make it feel any better. I deluded myself into believing that you must have had feelings for me too. I can see now I was wrong and I don't need the pity. Lauren was right, the plan hasn't really-"

"Hold on. What plan?" Her eyes went wide. She sighed.

"No point in hiding it." She took another breath and I gave her a nudge on the arm to make her hurry up. _What was the plan?_ "Lola didn't suddenly have to dash of to the bathroom for no reason and this, this rehearsal she scheduled wasn't for "rehearsal" neither. I've been such a horrible friend Jez, only thinking about myself and what I needed and-"

"Your starting to talk like Lola." She blushed.

"I told Lauren a few days ago how I...felt about you. She came up with the idea to find some way for me to be alone with you, so I could see how you really felt about me and ta-da. Here we are."

"So Lola and Lauren used me?"

"Kind of. But it was really all me, it would never have happened if-"

"I don't understand! Why can't you understand I can't love you how you want me to Ronnie! Why did you need to do all this to prove it?" We were yelling now. This wasn't exactly how I'd pictured my afternoon.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe I'm flippin' bonkers! Maybe I need to go on some pills! This is just how we did it Jez, I'm sorry."

"So you all thought I was making my sexuality up? Just another lie right? Couldn't hack it, could they? Being friends with a poof like me!"

"That's not it and you know it! If you're smart enough to speak in iambic pentagons then-"

I couldn't help myself, could I? "Iambic pentameters."

"...Then you're smart enough to see that Lauren and Lola and everyone loves you just they way you are. I love you just the way you are, except maybe just a little too much. That's kind of why I had plan B."

She'd stumped him. "Plan B?"

"If this didn't work," She gestured her hand between us. "Then I was going to accept a job offer I got from The Sun. They need new photographers and it just so happens they asked me."

"But you've never-"

"No. I've not had much experience with a camera but Lola's friend Lizzy; that reporter from The Sun, set me up with the job."

"So you're leaving Britannia High."

"It looks that way."

"Because of me?"

"Not because of who you are, more because of who you 'like'. I can't be around here and watch you with other guys Jez. It was hard enough before, but now...I have to go."

"I thought you liked your job here?"

"I was never going to be a lunch lady forever. I will miss..." She looked tearier. "I will miss, everything."

"When do you leave?"

"I think part of me knew you weren't going to feel the same. I handed in my resignation this morning."

"I'm that predictable huh?" She shrugged and a small smile crept across her face.

"'Fraid so."

"I'm going to miss you." I walked up to her and pulled her into a bear hug. I wasn't even sure if it was such a good idea considering the way I'd reacted when she was so close to me last time but, I knew I'd regret it if I didn't.

"My mam always says to me; Ronnie, some things change and some things stay the same. Change is always a good thing except when you have to change the bedsheets."

"You're mother's barking mad, but cool." She backed away from my hug and starting walking towards the door.

"I know, but it makes sense. The thing that's changing is that I'll be leaving. The thing that's staying the same is that you'll still have all your great friends around you."

"It won't be the same without you. Sure you won't reconsider?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

I gave her a small smile. "So is this-"

She shook her head again and opened the door so she was standing in it's way. "Let's not call it goodbye. Let's call it: _I'll come and see you when your name is in lights. _How does that sound?"

"Just like show biz."

And then that was it. She turned around and walked straight past the door, leaving it to bang firmly against it's frame.

She was gone.


End file.
